Você pra sempre
by as meninas
Summary: bom...é uma song com a música 'Você pra sempre' de S&J...e foi meio que uma forma de marcar o término da dupla que eu adoro e o meu início nas postagens por aki...ela surgiu do nada mas leiam que todos que já leram disseram que ela é realmente boa...:P


N/a: aki é a Rafa...bom é a primeira fic somente minha que eu posto. É apenas uma oneshot, mas que eu amei fazer, achei que ela ficou muito fofily...Bom espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei...:P

Disclaimer: Bom se todos esses personagens fossem meus eu acho que eu não iria ficar escrevendo-os aqui ao invés de estar publicando um enooooorme livro contando todas as suas histórias como essa era realmente merece...hehe

"_Queria tanto receber um pergaminho seu._

_uma carta, uma coruja, um berrador que seja._

_Queria saber se ainda lembra de mim,_

_se ainda sente por mim o que dizia sentir_

_o que eu descobri também sentir por você. _

_L.E."_

James abaixou aquele pedaço de pergaminho e ficou fitando o nada, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira de Sirius e Remus e sim uma declaração de amor de Lily.

Ele sabia que era dela por já conhecer a letra da menina, saber como ela assinava seus bilhetes e por tê-lo visto cair de dentro de um livro que ela levava junto ao peito como que o protegendo.

Ele saiu correndo, nem ouviu quando o restante dos marotos o chamava e muito menos viu as meninas que riam, acenavam e piscavam para ele. Ele só conseguia pensar nela. As aulas já tinham acabado e ela só poderia estar no lugar dela.

- O que você ta fazen...- ela parou de falar ao ver o que ele trazia na mão direita.

- Me diz que é verdade, por favor...- ele se ajoelhou ao lado da garota com os olhos suplicantes.

- Potter, eu...como...Arg- ela estava nervosa e embaraçada com a situação.

- Fala pra mim, por favor, Lily.É só sim ou não.- ele tava desesperado.

- Eu não sei do que você ta falando- ela sussurrou. Não tinha forças pra brigar, não queria discutir.

- Você sabe sim Lils. – ela ficou assustada quando levantou o rosto e pôde ver como os olhos do menino estavam marejados e a insegurança que estava estampada em sua expressão.

- Pot...James isso é meu sim eu assumo- ele abriu um lindo sorriso que logo se desfez quando a menina voltou a falar- mas foi um erro, eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito quando escrevi isso. Pra falar a verdade eu nem lembro o que ta escrito aí.

- Ta escrito que você me ama- ela ia protestar quando ele continuou- porque é exatamente isso o que eu sinto por você. É tão difícil de acreditar?

- Eu...eu...eu tenho que sair daqui- ela se levantou do chão e foi andando em direção ao castelo. Quando ia entrar sentiu estar sendo observada, buscou e encontrou o olhar dele, a mágoa cravada em seus olhos era profunda e a fez sentir que estava perdendo algo. Esse sentimento de perda iria persistir até que ela tomasse coragem para reverter toda essa situação.

Ela não podia ter saído sem dar uma resposta concreta para ele. Ele sabia que ela queria, mas porque ela não assumia?

"O que eu fiz? Ele não podia ter lido aquelas palavras. Também aonde é que eu tava com a minha cabeça pra escrever aquilo? Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ELE, ou posso?"

Ela andava sem rumo certo, não sabia para onde ia, mas seus pés sabiam exatamente para onde a levar. Quando chegou à Sala Precisa só conseguia pensar em seu quarto, sua cama, seus lindos ursinhos. Como queria estar em casa. E foi isso que encontrou quando entrou na sala. Agarrou-se ao maior urso que tinha e jogou-se na cama; ficou ali pensando no que tava acontecendo com ela, em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia até que adormeceu.

Ele tava nervoso e nem um pouco a fim de voltar para a sala comunal, pois encontraria seus amigos e teria muita coisa para explicar, e vamos dizer que ele não tava nem um pouco a fim de falar com alguém. Decidiu ir para o local onde sabia que encontraria a paz que tanto buscava naquele momento: a Sala Precisa. Chegando lá notou que já havia alguém no local, mas mesmo assim resolveu entrar.

**Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento**

**Dentro dos teus sonhos e no teu olhar**

Ela dormia como um anjo, o cabelo espalhado sobre o travesseiro. Estava deitada no meio da enorme cama de casal que se localizava no centro do quarto decorado todo nas variações de tons do rosa ao lilás.

**Tenho que te amar só no meu silêncio**

**Num só pedacinho de mim**

Quando ela abriu os olhos achou que ainda estava sonhando. Vê-lo ali ajoelhado ao lado da cama, apenas observando-a, admirando-a, era simplesmente surreal.

**Eu daria tudo pra tocar você**

**Tudo pra te amar uma vez**

Eu vi a mão dele vindo na direção do meu rosto, entrei em pânico. Eu já tinha entendido que eu tava afim dele, mas eu não queria ser mais uma em suas mãos.

Ela quando percebeu que eu me aproximava se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Mas eu não podia deixá-la ir.

Ele passou por ela e ficou entre a garota e a porta.

- Foi tudo um grande engano, não Evans? Aquilo não era pra mim...

**Já me conformei vivo de imaginação**

**Só não posso mais esconder**

Ele preferia acreditar que não era pra ele. Ela viu que não teria como sair naquele momento e por isso foi até a janela onde ficou observando os pássaros, o lago, os alunos correndo pelo jardim.

- Não foi um engano-ela disse depois de um tempo ainda voltada para a janela, mas agora estava com o olhar desfocado. Ela suspirou, agora que começara teria que ir até o fim; Não adiantava mais tentar esconder mesmo pensou ela.

**Que eu tenho inveja do sol**

**Que pode te aquecer**

- Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Você no início era só um colega. Eu virei amiga do Remus e como conseqüência convivia mais com você e os outros marotos. Mas então você do nada começa a me chamar pra sair. Você é bonito e tals, ta você é lindo, mas eu não queria correr o risco de perder a sua amizade e por conseqüência a dos outros garotos.

**Que eu tenho inveja do vento**

**Que te toca**

- Não fala nada, por favor. Só me escuta-ele afirmou com a cabeça. Estava muito impressionado com a coragem e com a atitude da menina. Mal sabia ele que ela só tava começando - Nisso eu me afastei. Pensei que assim seria melhor, foi quando eu vi você ficando com a Megan, aquilo machucou mais do que eu pensei que pudesse machucar. Naquele momento eu percebi que eu sentia algo alem de amizade por você, mas percebi também que você não queria nada sério comigo. Uma parte de mim achou aquilo péssimo, mas em compensação outra achou ótimo já que assim eu poderia retomar a amizade que eu tinha com vocês, já que você já estava em outra e iria parar de me 'encher'; mas naquele mesmo dia você pediu pra eu sair com você. Aquilo doeu mais ainda, pois eu vi percebi que eu ainda era somente mais um desafio pra você. Então a quantidade de garotas com quem você saia foi aumentando e as suas investidas pra cima de mim também.

**Tenho ciúme de quem**

**Pode amar você**

- Eu queria estar no lugar de todas aquelas garotas, poder te abraçar como elas te abraçavam, te beijar como elas te beijavam, ter toda a sua atenção voltada só pra mim como elas tinha...Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ser só mais uma, ser algo de um único dia...

- Você é garota pra vida toda Lils.- ele a interrompeu com a voz trêmula demonstrando toda sua insegurança quanto ao rumo daquele monólogo.

- Minha mãe sempre disse 'Amigos, amigos, romances a parte.'. E era exatamente nisso que eu pensava quando, desde o ano passado você parou de sair com as garotas e tornou seus convites mais sérios e românticos.- Nesse momento James pôde ver através do reflexo na janela que uma lágrima solitária descia pelo rosto de sua amada, ele ia se pronunciar quando ela retornou a falar - Eu juro que não sei mais o que fazer James.

- Os meus convites se tornaram mais sérios porque eu amadureci e se tornaram mais românticos porque eu percebi que você não era somente um desafio como você acha e como eu no início confesso também ter achado, você faz parte da minha vida. Eu sinto falta se eu não te vejo um dia, se numa aula você falta eu me preocupo logo achando que algo possa ter acontecido com você. Eu cresci e notei que o meu sentimento por você também cresceu, e se tornou algo que eu nunca pensei sentir por ninguém. Diz que sim. Diz que aceita sair comigo Lílian; e eu juro, prometo que o tempo que nós vamos passar juntos vai ser inesquecível, e que após ele somente uma pessoa poderá nos separar: a Morte.

Agora várias lágrimas seguiam o caminho da 1ª ou então descobriam e traçavam seus próprios novos caminhos. Ela tinha se virado para ele e estavam agora muito próximos.

- E-eu não sei...

- Lils você mesma já sabe que tudo o que eu digo sentir vem do meu coração. Se deixa viver isso comigo.

Ele esticou a mão que ela pegou e com a outra secou o rosto e abriu um tímido sorriso.

- Me segue...- ela saiu arrastando ele por vários andares até que chegaram a Torre de Astronomia que por acaso estava vazia.

- Não entendi - disse ele com o cenho franzido enquanto era guiado até a varanda da sala.

- Eu sempre sonhei que o meu 1º beijo com você seria exatamente aqui, com todo esse clima a nosso favor.

**Quem pode ter você**

**Pra sempre**

E ali eles se beijaram. Desde aquele dia ela teve James ao seu lado e até mesmo a morte não pôde separá-los.

N/a: bom espero que tenham gostado...se sim deixem uma pequena reviewzinha pra me deixar feliz e me inspirar a escrever outras fics como essa...mas se não gostaram deixem uma grande review me avisando que eu escrevendo sou uma verdadeira m para assim eu saber que devo continuar somente como uma leitora assídua...:P

Bjsss e a gente se vê por outras futuras fics (ou não né?!).

F.U.I.


End file.
